


Ferrets Are...

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-19
Updated: 2008-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Ferrets Are...

**Title:** Ferrets Are...  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Ferret  
 **Author's Notes:** Fluff!  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Ferrets Are...

~

Harry grinned, wondering if Draco realised how closely he mimicked his Animagus form.

_Ferrets are cute_ , the book said. Harry smiled, admiring how angelic Draco looked curled up in his chair, snoring softly.

_Ferrets are affectionate_. Harry licked his lips. Yes, Draco was definitely that. Harry’s arse still throbbed from their last round of affectionate behaviour.

_Ferrets are intelligent_. Yes, Draco’s mind sometimes scared Harry. He was glad to have him on his side.

“Potter, you’re staring. Be useful. Come here and snog me.”

Harry moved to oblige. Ferrets were also demanding, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

~


End file.
